internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansie Cronje
| birth_place = Bloemfontein, Orange Free State Province, South Africa | death_date = | death_place = Cradock Peak, Outeniqua Mountains, South Africa | heightft = | heightinch = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 18 April | testdebutyear = 1992 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 237 | lasttestdate = 2 March | lasttestyear = 2000 | lasttestagainst = India | odidebutdate = 26 February | odidebutyear = 1992 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 15 | odishirt = 5 | lastodidate = 31 March | lastodiyear = 2000 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | club1 = Free State | year1 = 1987–2000 | club2 = Ireland | year2 = 1997 | club3 = Leicestershire | year3 = 1995 | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 68 | runs1 = 3714 | bat avg1 = 36.41 | 100s/50s1 = 6/23 | top score1 = 135 | deliveries1 = 3800 | wickets1 = 43 | bowl avg1 = 29.95 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/14 | catches/stumpings1 = 33/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 188 | runs2 = 5565 | bat avg2 = 38.64 | 100s/50s2 = 2/39 | top score2 = 112 | deliveries2 = 5354 | wickets2 = 114 | bowl avg2 = 34.78 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/32 | catches/stumpings2 = 73/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 184 | runs3 = 12103 | bat avg3 = 43.69 | 100s/50s3 = 32/57 | top score3 = 251 | deliveries3 = 9897 | wickets3 = 116 | bowl avg3 = 34.43 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/47 | catches/stumpings3 = 121/1 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 304 | runs4 = 9862 | bat avg4 = 42.32 | 100s/50s4 = 5/32 | top score4 = 158 | deliveries4 = 7651 | wickets4 = 170 | bowl avg4 = 33.50 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/32 | catches/stumpings4 = 105/– | date = 22 August | year = 2007 | source = http://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/2/2009/2009.html cricketarchive.com }} Wessel Johannes "Hansie" Cronje (25 September 1969 – 1 June 2002) was a South African cricketer and captain of the South African national cricket team in the 1990s. He was voted the 11th greatest South African in 2004 despite having been banned for life from professional cricket for his role in a match-fixing scandal. Early life Born in Bloemfontein, Cronje matriculated in 1987 from Grey College in Bloemfontein where he was the headboy. An excellent all round sportsman, he represented the then Orange Free State Province in cricket and rugby at schools level. Cronje earned a Bachelor of Commerce degree from the University of the Free State. His father Ewie had played for Orange Free State in the 1960s, and Hansie's older brother Frans had also played first-class cricket. Category:South African cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1969 births Category:2002 deaths